Problem: $4 \cdot f(6) - 6 \cdot g(5) = $
Find ${f(6)}$ and ${g(5)}$. ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${f(6) = -6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ $y$ $x$ ${y = f(x)}$ ${y = g(x)}$ ${g(5) = -5}$ $\begin{aligned} 4 \cdot {f(6)} - 6 \cdot {g(5)} &= 4({-6}) - 6({-5}) \\\\ &= -24 + 30 \\\\ &= 6 \end{aligned}$